Printing devices include printers as well as multi-function printing (MFP) devices that combine printing functionality along with scanning, copying, and/or faxing capabilities. A printing device forms images on media, like sheets of paper. Different printing devices employ different types of printing technologies, including laser and inkjet, and printing devices can be black-and-white or color printing devices. Some types of printing devices can just print on one side of a media sheet, whereas other types of printing devices can print on both sides of a media sheet. These latter printing devices are referred to as duplex printing devices.